The New Girl
by shea-the-water-vampire
Summary: Kagome's 14 year old cousin goes to the fuedal era and creates trouble!


Ch.1 The New Girl Manami Hoshi a 14 year old Kyoto High school student , was visiting her 16 year old cousin Kagome. Like her older cousin Manami contained a jewel shard in her body, Yet this was unknown to Kagome,Manami, and of course everybody else."Kagome time for breakfast" her mother yelled to her from the kitchen. As Kagome walked down the stairs she spotted Manami Oh shit Kagome thought to herself. Manami was a tall girl with pale skin and black hair with blue highlights, she had golden eyes with a silver hoop pierced through her eyebrow. * Knock,Knock* " Hey K open the damn door!" Manami hollered. Kagome tried to sneak back up stairs to her room. I have to get out of here Kagome thought to her self . Kagome took her bed sheets and climbed out of her beed room window.Kagome crawled across her yard to the well . Manami looked over and seen Kagome hop into the well, Bright lights lit up the whole yard."What the. . . . " Manami trailed off. Should I or shouldn't I? Manami thought. She jumped into the well and to her surprise she was in the feudal era. In the distance Manami could see a man in red with long silver hair, a girl with black hair and a pink kimono, and a man with black hair with black robes and a wooden staff, and last was a girl in a green school uniform with wavy black hair. Kagome??"KAGOME?!" Manami hollered. All four turned their heads at once." Who the hell is she?" Inu-Yasha questioned Kagome. Manami looked out of place, she was dressed in a black medieval dress with high heeled boots and a large pentagram necklace she was holding a black and red backpack." Hey phsyco freaks get away from my cousin,before I open up a can of whop ass!" Manami yelled at them as she ran to Kagome."Manami?" Kagome ran to Manami as well. Ch.2 Inu-Yasha meets Manami Hoshi the Hanyou " So Kagome your telling me Mr.Crossdresser (Inu-Yasha) is a demon?And this pervert (because when Miroku seen Manami he grabbed her ass) is a demon hunting monk, and this. . Sango is a demon hunter! What a weird bunch" Manami said in disbelive " How the hell did she get here??" Inu-yasha questioned Kagome " Well how the hell am I suppose to know that?" Kagome said. She was so tempted to slap Inu-Yasha across the face." Manami can I talk to you in private please?" Kagome asked. "Uh. . . Ok" she said." How did you get here?" Kagome asked, "I really don't know,Kagome" Manami replied. Everybody else was sleeping in an open field, Manami went off into a dark forest nearby. Manami found a crystal clear pond where the stars shone brightly, she opened her backpack and brought out a laptop computer. She started playing heavy goth rock on her computer. Soon a handsome man came out of the trees. He had golden eyes and long silver hair, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and 2 red stripes across his face. " A hanyou" he told Manami as she stared at him. A young girl with long black hair followed him along with a freakish reptillian thing. The man pulled out his katana and held it close to Manami's face. Manami reached for the dagger hidden in her boot. " Stay back" she said barely. " You do not know who you are do you little hanyou? " He wispered. " What. . . What do you mean by little hanyou? ". " I am not a youkai!" Manami spoke quickly. All of a sudden Inu-Yasha runs out of nowere. " Leave her alone Sesshoumaru." Inu-Yasha said harshly.Inu-Yasha held the Tetsaiga pointed at his half brothers throat. " Hehe I knew you would have shown up for this weak woman" Sesshoumaru said then dissapeared into the darkness. " Are you okay?" Inu-Yasha's voice became tender. "Yeah I'm okay thank you" Manami replied." What did he tell you?" Inu-Yasha asked "He called me. . . a hanyou" she said. " he said that!?" Inu-yasha asked , but when he looked at Manami's golden eyes he knew it was true. Manami smiled at him her white fangs shined in the moonlight. Inu-Yasha could sense something in her unknown to anyone. He compassionatley brushed agaist her cheek. Manami blushed so did Inu-Yasha. He yanked his hand away " you stupid girl do not go off like that again you hear?!" Inu_ Yasha stomped off. " Hey you bastard I could have taken care of myself!!" she yelled after him as he walked away. "Asshole." she wispered. " I heard that and tell me something I don't know!"Inu-Yasha said." That you have never been truly in love" she said and then grabbed his hand. He blushed then yanked his hand away " that's none of your buisness" he said and walked away. Ch.3 The antics of Miroku, Sango, and Manami " Hey. . . um I'm sorry I was really rude to you yesterday" Miroku apologized to Manami. " It's okay" she said camly." You know when he says sorry he never really means it" a high pitched vioce replied." " Down here!" something tugged lightly at Manami's skirt.Manami looked down and seen a little puff of fur. " The names Shippo" he said and stuck out his little paw."Why hello cutie!" Manami picked him up and started playing with his tiny ears."Aww so cute" she said giggling with Shippo. " Lady Manami do you want to play with my ears" Miroku said then he bent on his knees trying to pull up Manami's skirt."BAKA!" she shouted and bitch slapped Miroku. "Stupid ass" Sango murmered as she watched Manami beat the shit out of Miroku. "Hey Sango whose winning?" Kagome smirked and started laughing." Guess I better go save hime before she takes his head off yeah?" Sango said and walked over to Manami and Miroku." Hey Miroku need a little help?" Sango said as she smiled. " No shit sherlock!" he said gasping for air as Manami sat on him punching him constantly in the head. " Any last requests?" Manami said holding his throat" Yes Lady Manami help me bear a child" he said" Asshole!!!!!" she said and slugged him in the cheek and walked away steaming. Manami walked over to Kagome " How the hell can you put up with these people?" Manami asked folding her arms across her chest. " I don't know, but I just do I guess" * Later that night* " Were are you going?" Inu-Yasha wispered as he opened one eye and looked at Manami. " Just going to take a shit" A shit huh! Inu-Yasha thought to himself. Manami headed off to the forest again hoping to see Sesshoumaru again, but he never came back. Ch.4 Manami joins the covens 5 " Goddess of Darkness gide me on my quest back, Hail to the whatchtowers of the West, North, South, and East. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air." Manami whispred into the cold night." Oh we have a witch on our hands sisters" A young girl about 14 with short green hair appeared " would you like to join our coven young one?" Manami fell into a deep trance. " Yes my lady I would love to" Manami said in a deep twisted voice. " Welcome love" A girl with long white hair and a tight fitting white outfit appeared,she had angels wings . " I am Lady Nina Gardian of the Spirit". The girl with short green wore a rose dress that fell to her knees " I am Lady Aleni Gardian of the Earth." three more girls appeared." Lady Manami I am Lady Kira Gardian of Air" she wore a torn greek purple outfit she had blonde hair in piggy tails." And thats Lady Pru Gardian of Water" Lady Pru wore a short skirt with boots and a fishnet top with short blue and aqua hair." Lady Manami you shall be Gardian of Darkness.and thats Misha Gardian of Fire a girl that wore a red dress and had long orange and red hair. " Inu-Yasha Manami's gone!?" Kagome shouted." She can wait I smell blood" Inu-Yasha shouted. Inu-Yasha placed Kagome on his back and started to run toward the scent. Sango and Shippo followed on Kirara's back. Miroku ran on his own.The scent was comming from a nearby village." Oh my god" Kagome said and hid her face in Inu-Yasha's shoulder. The village had been slaughtered most of the people had been drained of all blood. " Oh shit" Inu-Yasha said a symbol of the covens 6 was painted in blood on the side of a house. " Well,Well if it itsin't the hypocrit Hanyou." Aleni said as the covens 6 walked out of the forest. "Hi cousin" Manami said holding a katana and wiping blood off her lips." Manami get out of there" Kagome shouted. " Lady Kagome she is in a trance you need to kill the leaders to break the trance." Miroku said. " that will be easy" Inu- Yasha said."Not as easy as you think love" Nina said.Inu-yasha headed towards Kira and brought the Tetsaiga down and cutting her head off. Kira's lifeless body fell to the ground.Sango flung her boomerrang bone at Misha and Pru Cutting Pru andMisha in half.Miroku dragged Nina into his wind tunnel leaving only Aleni and Manami alive. Kagome pulled her bow and arrows out and shot Aleni 4 times in the chest. Manami watched in horror as all 5 of her sisters were killed. "You Bastard" . Manami shouted then charged at Inu-Yasha holding her katana. Inu-Yasha grabbed Manami slapped her she passed out from the shock and anger. Ch.5 The Hanyou Lovers "Psst Inu-Yasha" Manami whisperedand the winked. She was tied up." Let me go and I will show you a good time love."she said in a husky voice. Inu- Yasha looked at her with an odd expression. " Watevers he said trying to ignore her , but obviously it wasn't working." Hey Inu-Yasha I got ramein" she pulled her backpack over and grabed a packet of ramein. That started it. Inu-Yasha crawled over to her as if he was in a trance." Mmmm ramein " Inu-Yasha said as he started to drool. Must resist he thought but it did not work.Inu-Yasha ate quickly Manami reached over and started to play with his ears. Nooo he thought that's my weakness must resits.Dammit!He couldn't. His leg started to twitchun controlably. Manami leaned towards him while he was still in a trance. She kissed him and to both their surprise Manami suddenly had wolf ears and sharp fangs with a long silver tail. "Your. . . a hanyou?" Inu-Yasha said in surprise.Manami's blue and black hair fell in her pale face." Uh I really don't know what I am."she said."how am I suppose to explain this to Kagome?" she said." She won't notice." Inu-Yasha said ." So she won't see my ears or tail or fangs?" Manami said in a harsh tone."Well no one told you to kiss me!" Inu-Yasha said and turned away."I. . .Hate you , you asshole, I HATE YOU!!" Manami shouted and ran off crying."Manami I didn't . . . Mean it that way" he said. Ch.6 The Truth Comes Out Manami woke up away from the group her face was wet from the tears.Why do I even care what he thinks about me?she thought to herself.Do I really love him ? No that can't be it he hates me.I have never been in love before.Well love stinks. She walked over to the group and went into the forest Inu-Yasha slept nearby." Were are you going?" he whispered and grabed he ankel."Let me go." she said."I. . . I can't."he said. his golden eyes looked tender." I can never let you go."he said. *Later That Day* The group moved on to a large green feild, the forest could been seen in the distance."So you both are telling me Manami is a Hanyou! My baby cousin?"Kagome was furious."What am I suppose to tell my aunty Taree and uncleYuri?,They are gonna think I'm nuts!" she said stomping back and forth. Ok this is my first Inu-Yasha story so be nice and please review if possible give me some ideas or comments Thanx yours, Gami/Shea 


End file.
